Insolubilized concanavalin A is being employed to isolate vaccinia virus specific antigens from infected cell extracts. This work is a part of a continuing study of virus induced changes in cell membranes. An ultrastructural study has been completed of the major events which characterize herpesvirus-induced polykaryocytosis.